Home
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: After having some sort of Disagreement with Emmett, Rosalie has the chance to make it better- finally.


**Just something I wrote shortly after watching Breaking Dawn Part 2. **  
**I know it's probably a little OOC, but hey. I tried! Since this is my fiorst Fanfic in the category Twilight I'd like to get some reviews. **

**Dicslaimer: Not mine. These amazing characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Special Thanks as always to Cierra, my beautiful beta! :) ILY**

Rosalie sat on her favorite spot behind the house. She could see the river, Alice's favorite place. She saw the garden; Esme had made it lovely over the years. Everything bloomed even without the sun shining.

Rosalie closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the smells. There was something other than the flowers and the water. Something... masculine. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"I want to talk to you." She nodded and shifted a little to the left of the stone, so Emmett could sit there too.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I was so dumb! I buried myself in work and... I never could see how hurt you are."  
"I'm not hurt."

She denied it. Of course, because that's what she does. She runs away and never looks back, literally.  
"Please, Rosalie. I know that's a lie. Edward didn't even have to tell me yesterday. I saw it!"

"I'm sorry Emmett. I should have said something, did something. Instead I just... I did nothing. I just watched how you worked and worked and..."

He took her hand in his and watched her closely.  
"No, Rosie, I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you. We've known each other for so long and we got through everything. If this… this thing destroys us, I don't know how to make it better. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you..."

"I know, Emmett. This... this has to end. I don't know what to do! This last month has been crazy. You were at work all the time. You came home and went straight into the woods, hunting or doing whatever you do best. I gave you your space and time but... I can't do this anymore."

If Vampires could cry Rosalie would probably be sobbing right at that moment. She was a tough girl but when it came to Emmett and her family in general she just couldn't take trying to be strong and just wanted to cry herself to sleep!

"I know, Rose. I do. And it makes me really guilty and sad when I see you so... I don't know how to describe this! I mean, look at me! I'm a complete mess, trying to say something that will make it better. But I haven't got any ideas how to."

He stopped talking and Rosalie enjoyed the moment of silence.

"I believe the humans would say something like 'sleep on it', wouldn't they? We should go our own ways for today, at least. I'm sorry, Emmett, but I really want to be alone right now."

He nodded sadly, whispered the three words she wanted to hear the last month so desperately and took one last look at her before going back into the house.

"How did it go?" Alice asked him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Miserably. She hates me, Alice! I'm so sorry, I told her that like a million times... Can't you do anything? Anything at all?"

She shrugged. "I can try. But Em, I know she will forgive you eventually. However cliché this might sound, I see both yours and her future. You're soul mates and she's not going anywhere without you."

She smiled and went out to talk to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose." Alice said as casually as possible.

"Alice, please... Don't try to help me. No one can help me with this."

"Oh Rosie... Please, listen to yourself! You're too hard on Emmett! He tried everything, he apologized and he's so sad right now it even breaks Jaspers heart!"

"Alice, you don't understand!" Rosalie abruptly stood up and faced her sister.

"I forgive him! God knows when I did, probably days ago. I'm most mad at him for not being there. I'm mad at myself for not... trusting him and thinking all of those fu***** things I thought! I mean, how selfish was I to even THINK he doesn't want me anymore?"

And then it's finally out and Rosalie realized that her family had heard her little rant. Emmett had heard it.  
"Oh god, what have I done?!" She quickly went into the house, straight to her and Emmett's

bedroom and opened the door. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that... I don't know how to..."

"That's what you thought? That I no longer wanted to be your husband? Rose, I love you! I always have and I'll never stop! Nothing can change that, not even another women!"

Rose took a step closer to her love.

"I know that now, Emmett. But two or three weeks ago I didn't. And you always were anywhere but here. I needed you because I'm having this... This time in the year where everything comes back and I see all these humans and then I'm on that street decades ago and..."

"Rosie, you're rambling."

"And HE is there too, doing these things again and again and again. And I just want you to save me, hold me close, kiss me and just... be there. But you're not and that's why I'm so... Sad and at the same time I feel this...unconditional love towards you..."

"Rosie. Please. Can you just shut up? I'm not mad either. I get it all, I do. But please... I just want to forget this... We didn't fight for a long time, probably years ago. Can you imagine how I felt, working all these long shifts? I just wanted to come home and hold you close, make love to you all the night."

"Why didn't you? Come home, I mean."

"Please. If you trust me and follow me, I'll let you know why. You do trust me, right?"

"With my heart." Rosalie answered without hesitating. Emmett held out his hand and she gladly took it. It felt so good to finally have personal contact with him.

"Let's go."

And then they ran like there was no tomorrow. Through the forest, along the river and finally stopped near a little waterfall.

"The last month was hard for me. This house had to be perfect and I saved my money for the things I'd like to get you. Like the furniture, the paintings, and all the other things that should be in a house like this."

Rose had looked into his shining eyes and for the first time she turned her head and looked around. What she saw left her speechless. Between beautiful trees was an amazing house. Not quite as big as the one Carlisle and Esme owned. It was in fact similar to the one Bella and Edward got last summer.  
"Wow... Emmett, that's just... wow."

He smiled and gently pulled her to the door. He opened it and Rose gasped. It was perfect! The furniture was just how she liked it and she carefully made her way through the small but big enough house. When she came to Emmett minutes later she just looked at him. "You like?"

"No; I love it! I really do. Did you build that on your own?"

He shook his head no. "The others helped me. It was really hard for Alice not to say something. When I told her about my plans she was so excited and Jasper barely could hold her from telling you. I finished it yesterday. You know, getting everything set."

He looked a bit unsure of himself and his work.

"I... You worked this hard just to... make me happy and build us a life, didn't you?"

"Every dollar and every sweat drop I spent where worth my time, sweet Rose." He smiled and got closer to her. "Am I forgiven?"

"You are. I love this. This is our own little something. It's so private it almost scares me."

She admitted and leaned herself against Emmett.

"I know. But that's what you want, right?"

"Nah. Everything I ever wanted was you. As clichéd as that sounds, again."

She smiled at him and pulled him closer to herself.

"I love you, Rose."

She heard his whisper. "I know. And I love you too."

And then Rose turned her head and gently kissed him on the lips. For the first time in weeks she felt loved again. And now she simply felt at home...

**Please review! It'd make my day! **


End file.
